Communication via wired connections may comprise reception and/or transmission of radio frequency (RF) signals. In this regard, communication devices may transmit and/or receive RF signals carrying exchanged data, with the RF signals being configured in accordance with corresponding wired protocols or standards. Accordingly, signal processing (e.g., of RF signals) must be performed during wired communications to enable proper exchange of information. Exemplary signal processing operations may comprise filtering, amplification, up-convert/down-convert baseband signals, analog-to-digital and/or digital-to-analog conversion, encoding/decoding, encryption/decryption, and/or modulation/demodulation.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.